


The White Demon of Konoha.

by TashaDaydreams



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adopted Tenzo, Body Dysphoria, Cat-like Uchihas, Civilians don't like albino boys, Crack Treated Seriously, Creepy Shimura Danzou, Danzo is creepy, Fix-It, Friendship between clans, Hashirama is an adorable fool, He also likes the Uchiha clan a lot, He's a fangirl, Headcanons used as facts by the Oc, Jiraiya is kicked in the nuts, M/M, May be some violence in this, No one can't tell me diferent, Oc adopts Team 7, Oc also ships NaruHina, Oc as Haruno Sakura, Oc is a manipulative little shit, Oc is called Kitten a few times, Oc is obsessed with Tobirama Senju, Oc loves puppies, Orochimaru Being Orochimaru (Naruto), Protective Kakashi Hatake, Protective Senju Tobirama, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Protective Uzumaki Naruto, Saru would kill anyone who was mean to his sensei, Sarutobi is not as usseles, Sasuke looks like Izuna, So if you couldn't tell this is, Soft Tobirama, Team Bonding, Team Tobirama loves their sensei, Team as Family, Tenzo is a Senju, The Akimichi are awsome, Tobirama is a fluffy thing, Tobirama is an Uchiha magnet, Tobirama's summons are mentioned, Torifu is awsome, Torifu would as well, Tsunade is confused, Uchiha adore people who can beat them up, he hates it, mentions of transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashaDaydreams/pseuds/TashaDaydreams
Summary: Red tainted the snow as the bullets went through my body, I fell backwards with a gasp and incredulity flashing in my face. That fucker had really shot me! And had even the audacity to cry as if he regretted it!“I’m sorry, Marco. I really am...but you can’t get in the way of my love.”Bitch! I was trying to save your sorry ass from that girl and this is what I get?! You really deserve each other, backstabbers the both of you.Hope she eats your heart, asshole.My death was crude but fast. And even as I choked on my own blood as I cursed my now ex-best friend and partner, I couldn’t say I had many regrets. I had lived my life just as I wanted, enjoying the freedom that comes with doing what I wished without concerning myself with nonsense like good or evil.So when the reaper came, with frostbitten lips and void in where the eyes should be, I allowed myself a smile and took his hand.To be sincere, I was kinda expecting hell. I was no saint, after all. But nothing would have prepared me for what actually happened…Being transported to the Naruto verse, trapped into the body of a twelve years old girl with pink hair and green eyes.
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Senju Tobirama, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Senju Hashirama & Senju Tobirama, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Kagami, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto & Original Character(s), Uchiha Sasuke/Original Male Character(s), one-sided Senju Tobirama/Shimura Danzou
Comments: 36
Kudos: 134
Collections: wwwwwww





	1. Prologue

“Fuck you, Hamura!” I raged, smashing my fist into the mirror. 

Being reborn in another person’s body was certainly not something I wanted; ever less when the shinigami put me on Sakura’s body. Not only because I disliked her a lot but because everything was just screaming  _ wrong wrong wrong wrong  _ as I had to see her imagine reflecting my actions. 

I was not a girl and this entire experience was making me sick, which in turn dumped the mood of what could have been the greatest thing to ever happen to me: Travel to Naruto’s verse. 

_ Ok, ok, calm down.  _ I thought while pulling my bleeding shaking fist to my chest (Ugh, eww.) and closed my eyes.  _ This world has a way to change one's body. Sakura knows this jutsu so in theory I should also be able to use henge.  _

Knowing very well that until I had my equipment back, I would be too upset to think clearly I quickly used henge on myself. 

When I opened them, I breathed with relief. Not a girl anymore. 

But not my old self, either. No, I looked like a kid version of Tobirama Senju. Aw, he was such an adorable thing. 

“This is much better.” I smiled with relief, not only I was back being a boy, I was also a cute looking one. I just loved how red eyes went with white hair! “Now I guess I should try and see where in the timeline am I…” I frowned,” Season one for how Sakura looked but I don’t see the headband…” 

I looked around and yes, there it was. The headband was sitting on the bureau. Ok, that was good. For what I could see it was brand new, so maybe episode three? I looked at the clock, it was still early, barely six in the morning. 

I had time to put my shit together before the academy opened and we were required to attend the teams election. 

“Huh, how do I know that?” The scowl grew heavier. 

It seemed as if I had Saskura’s knowledge even if I was missing the memories. That was good, a thing less to worry about. Now, if everything else was the same…

“I can throw the plotline into the toilet!” I say with the biggest of smiles, while chuckling evilly to myself. I had always hated the ending of the manga, now that I was actually here, well, there was little to nothing that could stop me from getting what I wanted. “Oh, I will have so much fun with this!” 


	2. Chapter 2

Iruka entered the classroom, a smile on his face. All of his class had passed, it was a great feeling. He was so proud of them! Although, he was particularly happy to see Naruto with his headband. 

He frowned slightly as he noticed that there was one of his students missing, Haruno Sakura was nowhere to be seen. 

Behind him the door opened violently, starling everyone in the room, including him. There was a panting boy with white hair and red eyes that seemed to be exuding evil intentions unconsciously in an echo of the anger in his face. 

“I apologize for being late, sensei.” The boy said, taking a deep breath and pulling softly at his clothes to look more presentable. 

“Uh,” Iruka blinked at him, slightly confused until an idea hit him. “Sakura-kun?” He asked carefully, changing the designation from ‘chan’ to ‘kun’ hesitantly. The boy nodded. Oh, well. That was a surprise but as the trained sensei he was, he took it in straight and smiled, gesturing the boy to take a seat. 

Some of the students were frowning and whispering between themselves, Sakura ignored them all and took a seat near Naruto and Sasuke. 

The blond was so shocked that kept himself silent for a change, while Sasuke barely looked at him. Which was a good thing, because Sakura looked ready to kill the first person who dared to say something to his face. 

“From now on, you’re all shinobi.” Iruka started, “To be here you all passed many trials but that’s nothing compared to what is in your future. You’re gennin, the first level in the chain. All gennin are put on teams of three individuals, every team would be led by a Jonnin.” 

There were more whispers and some nods. 

“We want balanced teams,” Iruka continued, “Now I will announce the teams…” 

Naruto was happy when Sakura and him ended on the same team, even if he was very confused as to why the lovely girl now looked like an angry boy. But was depressed when Sasuke’s name was added to the mix. 

Sakura didn’t react beyond a single nod in Iruka’s direction. 

Sasuke’s frown deepened, he didn’t say a word. 

Of course Naruto couldn’t help himself and snapped, “Iruka-sensei! Why I, a top-student, am with someone like Sasuke?” 

“Sasuke graduated top of the class,” Iruka sighs in exasperation, “You, Naruto, graduated with the worst scores of the year.” There are some laughs from the rest, “This happens because we want to evenly divide abilities within groups.” 

“Don’t get in my way, usuratonkachi.” Sasuke said, 

“What did you just say?!” Naruto yelled. 

“That’s enough.” Sakura intervened, pouring his red eyes on his blue ones. “We’re a team now. There’s no room to argue for something so insignificant.” 

Iruka cleared his throat, “After lunch, you will meet you Jonnin-sensei. Until you’re dismissed.” 

“Hey, Sakura-cha...eh, Sakura-kun.” Naruto quickly backtraked when Sakura narrowed his eyes at him, gulping hard. “D-Do you want to have lunch together?” 

Sakura’s expression softened. “I’m sorry, Naruto-kun. Right now I have to take care of something but we can meet to have ramen afterwards for the introduction, if you want?” 

“Y-Yes!” Naruto said, beaming at him. 

Sakura smiled, waved and walked away. 

Once he was out of sight, Marco’s expression turned angry once again. Those civilian parents Sakura had were so fucking irritaiting, they were also very lucky that murdering them was too much hassle. Otherwise, what happened this morning would have been completely different. 

How dared they? 

It was bad enough having been trapped in a girl's body, no matter how cute said girl was. But to have two idiots trying to change him back when they noticed the henge, sprouting stupidity as they claimed he  _ owned  _ them to be the  _ daughter  _ they wanted was utterly upsetting. 

Unstable families were a thing he didn’t wish to recreate. Though, it had come as a surprise. He didn't know how shitty they were in the cannon, poor Sakura, having parents that put your dreams and hopes into the mud like that. 

Arrogant bastards, as if they could force him to do shit. 

But the fact was that he was practically homeless now, which was a problem all in itself. Not the most worrying one, but still important. Although, he had a few ideas to remedy that and so his attention was focused on fixing his, ejem,  _ equipment problem.  _

Thus, why he was in the library. 

He was almost certain that it must be a way to make the change permanent. There must be. 

Half an hour later, he was back at the Academy. Completely frustrated and unwilling to put with Naruto or Sasuke’s antics, there weren't any books that could help with his problem and he didn’t really have the chakra to back it up as he did other things. 

Both boys proved to have survival instincts and left him alone by the most part. 

When Naruto put the eraser on the door, Sakura chukled. Naruto beamed at him once again at the support even as Sasuke pointed that Kakashi wasn’t going to fall for that. Sakura shook his head, amused at the fact that he knew Kakashi totally would. 

Their sensei was silly like that. 

“I got him!” Naruto laughs, Sakura shakes his head fondly.

Kakashi took the eraser and said, “How do I put this? My first impression about you guys… I hate you.” 

_ Auch, _ Sakura though with a smirk.  _ Way to make it awkward, sensei.  _

They all move to the roof, the gennin sat on the floor and Kakashi lazely rested against the railing. 

“Let’s see, why don’t you introduce yourselves?” Kakashi suggested. 

“What do you mean?” Naruto asked.

“Like… what you like, hate, your dreams and hobbies… Something like that.” 

“Why don’t you introduce yourself first, sensei.” Naruto suggested with a tiny frown. 

“Me? Well, I’m Hatake Kakashi. I have no intentions of telling you my likes or dislikes. As for my dreams… I have few hobbies…” 

Sakura’s brow twitched; as much as it was still hilarious, it was also very annoying. Kakashi was lucky he was cute or else this bullshit wouldn’t be as endearing. 

“Now is your turn,” Kakashi instructed. 

“I’m Uzumaki Naruto! I like ramen, but I like ramen at Ichiraku that Iruka-sensei bought for me even more. I hate the three minutes I have to wait to boil up the ramen. My hobby is to eat and compare ramen. And my dream is to become greater than all of the Hokage. I’m going to make all the villagers recognize my existence, believe it!” 

Kakashi nodded his head, he signaled Sakura with his chin. 

“I’m Haruno Tobirama.” Tobirama said with a sweet smile, having decided that going big or going home would be his strategy to win. “Anyone who calls me a girl or by another name, gets castrated. Understood?” 

Naruto gulped and nodded hastily while Sasuke nodded more slowly. 

Satisfied, Tobirama continued. “I like training, meditating in the forest and the smell of wet soil. I dislike creepy bastards, unruly kids and warmongers. My hobbies are learning new things and...experimenting. While my goal is to put this village straight.” 

Everyone was looking at him like he was crazy, it was hilarious. “I was planning to be Hokage but I think I will be content with being Naruto’s advisor if that’s what it takes.” 

Now, Naruto is beaming. So fucking cute. 

Sasuke looks like he ate a lemon. 

And Kakashi, well, let’s just say that Tobirama is well aware that he will be having those dark eyes watching him very closely. He sends their sensei his biggest smile. 

“Your turn,” Kakashi tells Sasuke. 

“My name is Uchiha Sasuke, There are many things I hate and not a lot I like. Also, I have an ambition that I have no intention to leave as a dream. The revival of my clan and to… kill a certain man.” 

As dark as ever, Tobirama noticed with a twist of sorrow. Sasuke was too young to have such an obscure mindset but then, the boy had gone by much pain that it was completely understandable. 

“Alright,” Kakashi began, “You three all have unique personalities, at least. We’re going to begin with a mission starting tomorrow. First, we’re going to do something that we four can do.” 

“What is it?” Naruto asked eagerly, leaning forward. 

“Survival training.” Kakashi said evilly, “Out of twenty seven graduates, only nine pass. Eighteen will be sent back to the academy. So, in turn roughly sixty-six percent drop out.” 

Well, that was fun. 

“Ready for that ramen, Naruto-kun?” Tobirama said, once Kakashi had dismissed them. 

“Absolutely, Sa — Eh, Tobirama-kun.” Naruto laughed nervously, Tobirama pet his head while thinking,  _ good boy.  _

“Uh, Tobirama-kun. Please stay a moment,” Kakashi said. 

Tobirama turned, a frown on his face. “Right. What if we see at Ichiraku in two hours? You can come too if you want, Uchiha-san.” 

Naruto pouted but nodded, Sasuke ignored the invitation. 

Tobirama was left with their sensei, “What do you need, Hatake-san?” 

“Not sensei?” Kakashi raises his visible eyebrow. 

“Well.” Tobirama starts seriously, “Until we pass tomorrow's test, you are not really our sensei, are you?” 

“Indeed.” Kakashi chuckles, “But sensei or not, I feel the need to offer a helping hand. You were looking to keep the henge in place, right?” 

Tobirama flinches, “What about it?”

“I know a seal that will make the change permanent.” Oh, that was — It was rather progressive for a world like this one. Tobirama was impressed, and utterly curious as well. 

“Can you teach it to me?” 

“No,” Auch. “But I can take you to a person who specializes in them so it won't be a problem anymore.” 

“That would be too kind,” Tobirama bows, “Thank you, Hatake-san.” 

“You sure are a polite one.” 

Kakashi puts a hand on the younger male’s shoulder, gently guiding him through the village to the place he talked about. The one who does the seal is an ANBU, which made sense, the one who could do this high level sealing must be very strong. 

The seal curls around his right wrist, delicate enough that it didn’t look out of place. It was tattooed on his skin so the only way of getting rid of it was to cut his hand or skin his arm; it also didn’t change his appearance, allowing him to conserve the Ninidaime’s gorgeous looks. 

Tobirama tanked both of them profusely. 

He was happy as a clam when he reunited with Naruto in Ichiraku’s, so happy in fact that after they finished their meal he shared with the blond the advice of having breakfast and ignore Kakashi’s words. 

They parted ways with a quick hug. 

Tobirama returned home, sleeping on the roof so Sakura’s parents didn’t scream at him. Stealing some food in the morning and packing some things that could be useful in his new life as a Konoha shinobi. 


	3. Chapter 3

_Ugh, making teamwork work with these two is going to be a complete drag._ I thought with a grimace as Naruto attacked Kakashi-sensei. Obviously, I was expecting it. Our interactions had been minimum and so they weren’t affecting the plot just yet. 

I sighed, knowing that Naruto wasn’t really the problem. No, the problem was Sasuke. The Uchiha was stubborn as fuck and I wasn’t sure how to push him to work with us before the time was up. 

“Start.” Kakashi said, after scolding Naruto and letting him go. 

I vanished, hiding in the trees as I prepared to attack. Kakashi had said to come at him with the intention to kill, well, that was alright with me. I was well aware I would never touch him but that was alright. 

It meant I didn’t have to tune down. 

The moment Kakashi started to form hand-signs, I moved. Jumping while pushing chakra to my feet, I landed on Naruto, pushing him down to the ground as I kicked at Kakashi's face. He blocked, wincing at the strength behind the move. 

As I was hopping, Sasuke used this chance to attack with shuriken. 

I rolled, taking Naruto’s jumper between my fingers so I could force him to echo the movement and drag him back to the trees. 

Kakashi, of course, was unscratched. 

And Sasuke was running, having bursted his hidden position. 

“Damm, I miss being a sensor.” I said under my breath, because really, if I was a sensor this would be so much easier! Now, my tracking skills were so-so and thus catching up with Sasuke took more time than necessary. 

“Uchiha-san!” 

“Haruno.” 

I scrunch my nose in distaste, “Tobirama.” 

“Huh?” 

“I don’t enjoy using their name so please don’t call me that.” Really, they were bastards and I couldn’t have pride in having their family name. “Anyway,” I shook my head, “This exercise is about teamwork. Please join me and Naruto-kun in this.” 

“W-What?” Poor Naruto, he squeaked like a frog. “But Tobirama-kun we totally can…”

“It needs to be the three of us.” I cut, still looking into Sasuke’s black gaze. He’s frowning really heavily, hands forming fists. 

“There’s only two bells.” Sasuke tells me as if I am stupid. 

I rolled my eyes, “It’s a trap. A shinobi must learn to see in the hidden meaning under the hidden meaning, Uchiha-san. Really, is rather obvious. But if what you think is true and only two of us can move forward, I will return to the academy.”

“No, Tobirama-kun!” Naruto said aghast. 

“Why?” Sasuke asked, dark eyes fixated on my red ones. 

“Because it would mean I’m not ready if I misread something like this.” I said sincerely, extending my free hand after a moment. “Would you team with us?” 

“Fine.” Sasuke sighed, shaking my hand and I had a fangirl moment when the heavens opened and the angels sang because _Uchiha Sasuke was shaking my hand_. Fortunately, I quickly stepped on that and moved on. 

“Right,” I cleared my throat, hoping my face wasn’t as red as a tomato. “This is the plan. You and Naruto are offensive types, between the two of you creating a distraction should be easy. I’m quick on my feet and I have this.” I showed the nin-wire, curled on my wrists. “So I think I have a good chance to take the bells if his attention isn’t on me. Furthemore, my notes and grades have nothing of what are my strengths so he is in the dark about this.” 

“While me and Naruto are open books.” Sasuke nodded, showing he was following along. I flashed him a smile. 

“Exactly!” 

“So is this,” He gestured at me, “is on purpose?” 

“Well, kinnda.” I winced, “Let’s just say that I’m enjoying the freedom of needing to be their perfect civilian-looking daughter anymore.” 

Sasuke hummed, “Ok, listen Dobe. This is what we are going to do.” 

I hummed and only cut in to point some things in his plan. He was truly a good strategist, good thing that I was one as well or all this would fall with the first gust of wind. Like a naipe house, a very deranged naipe house. 

What followed went a little like this: 

“Oi! Kakashi! You ready to admit defeat?” Naruto called, entering the clearing with a wicked grin. 

“Hmm?” Kakashi asked, barely lifting his eyes from the beloved book that I had to put my hands on somewhere in the future. 

“Cause Uzumaki Naruto is going to kick your ass!” Naruto shouted, charging forward. “Multi-Shadow-Clone Jutsu!” Seven more Naruto’s appeared, all rushing towards Kakashi, who sighed and took a step back. 

A hand shot up from the ground, just barely grazing Kakashi’s foot. 

Kakashi jumped, launching himself in the air to avoid both the hand and the army of clones. Right at the same time, a clone launched another Naruto into the air, followed by other tree Naruto’s. All wanting to corner Kakashi, grinning and shouting as they attacked. 

Kakashi, was of course, on another level and twisted his body to dodge. His visible eye narrowed when Sasuke lurched forward, breaking the ground and following him into the air. Sasuke zeroed in on Kakashi, bringing up his leg in a fierce kick. 

Kakashi grabbed Sasuke’s leg, just as Sasuke swung his fist. He was stopped by Kakashi grabbing his wrist. Sasuke extended his other arm, Kakashi moved with the hit so the hand wouldn’t touch him…

And there is where I entered. 

The nin-wire can be manipulated with chakra. This, of course, needs very good control. Sakura’s level of control. Covered by Sasuke’s forceful moves, my quick and silent approach went unseen by Kakashi. 

The nin-wire pulled the bells of his belt just as I swung a kunai to his throat. He pushed Sasuke towards me, making me let go of the weapon as Sasuke crashed into me. Kakashi jumped back, putting distance between us, visible eye narrowed and book returned to his pouch. 

“Yay! We got them!!” Naruto exclaimed happily, holding the bells in his hand. Some nin-wire still attached to his wrist. 

Kakashi stared at us, looking down at his belt with something akin to surprise after two heartbeats, probably wondering how in the hell that had happened. 

“I told you we could do it.” I said, helping Sasuke up. 

“Hn.” Sasuke said smugly. 

The alarm rang sharply, just in time it seems. 

“Well, well, good job.” Kakashi said, eye forminga crescent smile. “Now, only two of you can pass. Who will be the lucky ones?” 

Naruto looked at me with worry, Sasuke with suspicion. 

“Hatake-san,” I tt-ed disapprovingly, “You and I know well that Konoha works in teams of four. Three gennin and one jonnin. Not once in the story has the team had less integrants while just being formed. One to one apprenticeships are accepted but rare as it is, a team with only two gennin? That’s absolutely unheard off.” 

Kakashi chuckled, “Ah, Tobirama-kun’s reputation as one of the top students holds true. Alright, you got me.” That actually blew up my ego; I smiled brightly at him, almost beaming in my happiness. “All of you pass.” 

“Yay!” Naruto hugged-tackled me. 

Sasuke stood there with a smirk, even as I flailed and fell to the ground with Naruto on top of me. That asshole. 

“Well, that being said, we can all go home.” Kakashi smiled, “See you guys tomorrow at seven.” 

With that, he puffed out. 

Saskue’s stomach rumbled, he blushed in mortification.

I chuckled, “Let’s eat lunch first.” 

It was nice, all of us too happy to really be mean to each other. As far as bondings exercises go this was actually wholesome, no death experiences and yet able to bring us together. Which is why I almost felt guilty as I dropped the mood with my next words. 

“Ne, Naruto-kun can I crash in your house?” 

“Eh? Sure, but why…?”

“Well, you see.” I forced a smile, “My parents kicked me out yesterday morning—”

“What?!” Naruto yelled, while Sasuke blinked at me. 

“— after they found I wasn’t a girl. So I’m practically homeless because I don’t have the money to pay rent.” I waved my hands, “Of course, I don’t pretend to stay much and I will take care of all the chores as payment.” 

“What.” Naruto shook his head, aggravated. “Of course not! You don’t need to pay me, you can stay with me all the time you want Tobirama-kun!” 

“Thank you.” I breathe in genuine gratitude, sleeping on the roof wasn’t exactly my favorite thing to do. 

“Your parents don’t approve?” Sasuke asks, 

“They’re civilians.” I shrug, like that’s enough explanation and for the way he grimaces, it is. 

“That’s what you meant before.” 

“Yeah,” I nod, pointing at him with my chin. “I had to keep them thinking I was just in the academy for something stupid, like a boy, so they would let me. But that also put a whole in my abilities, I’m nothing close to what I want because I couldn’t train after class and the academy level is quite sad.” 

“You treated it like a mission.” Sasuke sounds vaguely appreciative. 

“Everything is a mission for a shinobi.” I say softly, sadly; focusing on what I knew of the Warring Eras and how difficult life must have been living during them. 

“I don’t like your parents.” Naruto said with a scowl, 

I laugh bitterly, “Yeah, I don’t either.” 

I could tell how the words were difficult to digest for both of them, who had lost their parents and knew only loneliness. The idea of parents being this cruel, it hurt. But that was also a reality they needed to know. 

* * *

Taking care of the chores meant at least for me, making sure Naruto had something close to a familiar home. So I did enfasis in the homemade food and affectionate touches, by the end of the first week I put out there that I had always wanted siblings. 

Naruto was static, 

I gained a little brother, he gained a resemblance of a family. 

Sasuke and I were not that close, I kept distance with a very pointed politeness. He wasn’t a bad kid, just that he looked too much like Izuna for me to allow closeness when I was taking the Ninidaime’s life as a base. 

Kakashi-sensei was a difficult one, he was lazy as fuck. It irritates me but I’m also very fond of him as a character, the little quirks only make my anger fade into fond amusement. He was also permissive with things I wanted like getting me a sword and some weights. 

I knew the basics of kenjutsu for my past life so Kakashi happily pointed out what I was doing wrong but otherwise didn’t do much to help me train. 

Actually, it seemed like he was happy to let me dictate the way training went. I took special interest in pushing Sasuke towards kenjutsu as well and Natuto towards fixing his hand-to-hand knowledge and perfecting the shadow clones— as well as taking the opportunity to learn myself, because they were awesome. 

All in all, it was all basics, because I knew there was little time to do something else before the Zabuza arc was over us. 

Our team was more united than in cannon, and yet, I would say that we were also completely divided. Two to one. Kakashi was a plus, one that wasn’t really meddling in the team dynamic beyond being there. 

* * *

“Sasuke, arrived at point B.” 

“Tobirama at point C.” I said, laughing internally at how serious we were acting when the mission was to trap a cat. 

“This is Naruto, arrived at point A. ” Said my little brother. 

“You’re slow Naruto.” Drawled Kakashi from the coms, “Alright, Team 7...the target has moved. After it!” 

I winced as I saw the scratches in Naruto’s face, those looked painful. Yet, I was unwilling to take the cat myself. Did that make me a poor older brother? Probably. 

_I’m sorry otouto,_ I thought guilty as we returned to the Hokage’s office. 

As every time we were in the building I took the time to look coldly to Hiruzen for a few instants, making the man sweat under my red gaze, before looking away and refusing to acknowledge him afterwards. 

You see, I was practically the spitting image of his late sensei and he knew exactly how much he had fucked up the Ninidaime’s last wishes so having me in front of him made the guilt boil. But as ge absolutely deserved it, I felt no regret in playing this up for my own wicked amusement. 

“Here, let me help you.” I told Naruto when the cat was being squeezed by the crying lady, putting my hands over his face and concentrating in healing the cuts. 

I was slowly getting in medic-ninjutsu and as things were little more than a party trick, which was infuriating to not end. 

Hiruzen cleared his throat, “Now then, Kakashi’s seven unti next mission is: Babysitting Yoijuyu-sama's boy; grocery shopping, dog sitting…” 

“No!” My little brother exclaimed, crossing his arms together to form an X. “ _No_ _thank you_ to all of those. I want a more exciting mission. Choose something else.” 

“Idiot!” Poor Iruka-sensei looked like he was having a stroke. “You’re still a novice ninja. Everyone needs to start off doing—” I tuned out the rest. 

Boring, boring world dumping. 

Anyway, Hiruzen ended up relenting and allowed the infamous C-Rank Mission. 

Tazuna enters the room, I gag at the strong smell of alcohol. _Disgusting!_

“Really? They’re just a bunch of kids.” Tazuna says, “Specially the scrawny one.” 

“Eh?” _Is he looking at me?_

I point my finger to my face as I turn to Sasuke. “Do I look like a scrawny kid?” 

“Yes.” Sasuke says with his usual amount of tact. 

I gasp dramatically as I fell to my knees, with a purple cloud of doom hanging over my head. Am I coping Hashirama’s antics? Yes, absolutely. 

“You! How dare you say that about my nii-san, I’m going to kill you—!” Naruto said, launching forward. Kakashi stopped him, grabbing him by the collar of his new black jacket (the ugly jumpsuit had been burned, thankfully) to avoid he went through his threat. 

“No, Naruto.” Kakashi sighs, “You can’t kill our client.” 

“Well, forgive me!” I snarled, glaring hard at the poor man who absolutely pissed himself when we connected eyes. “We can’t all be thick as a _tree!_ But to your information, I’m going to grow into a big muscled and incredible handsome man! Do you heard me?! _”_

Sasuke sighed when Kakashi sent him a look, he pulled me back to my feet and hit me softly in the head. “Too much information, Tobirama.” 

Hiruzen coughed suspiciously, “Enough. This is Tazuna, he’s a bridge builder and your mission is to see that he returns home safely. You are all dismissed.” 


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke wasn’t sure what to do of Tobirama. He was as different as one could be from Sakura, even if both shared the somewhat violent personality and the obsessive behaviour. It was nice to know that it wasn’t directed at him, though. 

He was also weirdly helpful to him, pointing out some things that would make him stronger , even if he still called him ‘Uchiha-san’ and avoided being as touchy with him as he was with the other two. 

Naruto was spoiled into oblivion, making him adore Tobirma like he held the moon and the stars— It actually reminded him of how he treated Itachi when he was younger. Which was why he tried his best to be nice to Tobirama so he wouldn’t see himself reflected on Naruto’s angry words. 

“You’re going full fangirl, aren’t you?” He said, pointing to the new headpiece the albino was wearing. 

Tobirama touched it with two fingers, before smiling. “Yes! I have wanted it for a while but the order took a while since is not really that common.” 

“You look amazing, nii-san!” Naruto compliments happily. 

“Thanks, Naru.” Tobirama pets the blond’s hair, before his eyes turn glacial. “Ah, good morning Tazuna.” 

The client meeped, hiding behind Kakashi. Sasuke chuckles, Tobirama can be quite terrifying and is always funny seeing how quickly people cower under his gaze. 

“Sensei.” This time a lot more warm and welcoming. 

“Good morning, Tobirama-kun.” Kakashi drawls in amusement, “Sasuke, Naruto. Are you ready to go?” 

“Hn.” 

“We are, believe it!” 

“Very well, Team 7, let’s go.” 

Tobirama taps Sasuke’s shoulder as the puddle comes into their sight, the message reads: possible enemy. 

Kakashi had shared some hand-signs with them when Tobirma asked, but they had also learned morse code. Sasuke nods. Tobirama moves to do the same with Kakashi, their sensei sings back: Let’s see who the target is. 

Tobirama backs in place at Naruto’s side, who is alert even as he shatters nonsense about his favorite ramen place to the bridge builder. He is good at that, maintaining the cover so the client wouldn't worry over the serious matters at hand. 

As well as keeping the enemy ignorant. 

It happened fast, faster than Sasuke was expecting. And yet, he was happy to notice his time response was adequate. The moment the shadows jumped and seemingly cut Kakashi, he moved forward. 

At the same time Naruto created two shadow-clones, created a wall in front of their client, and Tobirama faded from the battlefield. 

Sasuke jumped, using a shuriken and a kunai to nail the chain to the tree. He kicked them as he landed on their extended arms. The chain broke, the enemy moved in mirrored positions, circling Sasuke. 

Tobirama intercepted the one on the right as he passed Sasuke’s side, landing hard on his back and using his sword to kill him at the same instant. 

Kakashi stopped the other before it could touch Naruto. 

“Good work, everyone.” Their sensei said, showing them his happy eye. 

Tobirama preened at the praise before turning his attention on Naruto, complimenting the boy with enthusiastic smiles and a quick hug. He didn’t seem the least perturbed at his first kill, Sasuke noticed with an unhappy twist of his lips. 

“Tazuna-san,” Kakashi spoke. 

The bridge builder gulped, “Y-Yeah?” 

“We need to talk.” 

Naruto nodded along Kakashi’s explanation, it was incredibly obvious that the enemy was targeting their client. Tobirama was proud of his little brother; Naruto was like a sponge, he grew fast with the right kind of attention. 

It made him mad at the academy, spoiling someone with so much potential with their negligence. 

_ Another thing on the list,  _ Tobirama sighed,  _ the more I spend time in this, the more I want to strangle the elders. They’re all a bunch of stupid kids.  _

In the end, Kakashi had no option but to continue the mission. 

After all, he would have a revolt if he tried to send his team back after this. All the three of them wanted to prove themselves and Kakashi could admit, they were closer to chunning than gennin in level. 

It would be good for them. 

Tazuna had been apologetic, explaining the rest of his story in the boat. It was certainly a sad story but Tobirama wasn’t that impressed. Unfortunately, Naruto wanted to help them and so Tobirama wanted to help as well. 

The blonde had him on his little finger; just as John had in his past life. He just hoped that Naruto wouldn’t find the need to kill him to get his dick wet. Because if he did—! Well, then Tobirama was going to have  _ words  _ with the grim-reaper. 

Harsher words, in any case. 

Tobirama threw a kunai to the bushes, sensing a presence close to them. Everyone was on high alert as he narrowed his eyes and moved towards the spot, finding a white bunny. 

“Replacement.” Tobirama hissed darkly, Kakashi nodded. 

“Get down!” Kakashi screamed. 

Sasuke pushed the client down; Naruto and Tobirama pressing themselves against the ground a moment later. 

Zabuza’s sword passed over their heads, embedding a few inches in the three. He landed on it, twisting his neck so he could see them. 

_ Are all jonnin this dramatic?  _ Tobirama huffed, crouching besides his little brother, keeping a warning hand on Naruto’s chest. 

“Well, well, if isn’t Momochi Zabuza of Kiri.” Kakashi said, hand going to his headband.

Sasuke shifted his posture, gazing at Kakashi with surprise. 

“Protect Tazuna but don’t interfere.” Their sensei ordered, exposing his sharingan. 

“It seems like I will be seeing the sharingan, I’m honored.” Zabuza mocked. 

“Sharingan?” Naruto whispered, 

“Tell you later,” Tobirama whispered back. 

Sasuke caught Tobirama’s concerned gaze and he nodded sharply, he was alright. This wasn’t going to slow him down. 

They were in position in the next instant, covering Tazuna, as Zabuza landed on the lake. The fog covered the entire place, Tobirama closed his eyes. Visual clues were useless right now, this way he had more chances to feel Zabuza anyway. 

You could train to be a sensor, just as you could train to be a medic-nin. Though one could say that it was ten times harder because most sensors were born that way and couldn’t teach how they did it. But Tobirama had a vague notion of what he needed to do and with the help of the clones he practiced every day, every night, without pause. 

He was low on chakra so he kept himself with taijutsu and kenjutsu, hoping to at least be able to sense Zabuza when his aura was washing over them in the incoming mission. 

His hopes had been heard by the heavens; he  _ could  _ sense Zabuza’s chakra. Cold and harsh, like a violent river. 

It was all over the place, so it made little difference. 

What it helped, though, was that he knew the additive cues. 

“Trust me,” Kakashi said, signaling Zabuza’s imminent attack. 

Tobirama turned, right hand gripping hard the halt of his sword as he unsheathed. 

Zabuza landed in the middle of the formation and Tobirama’s sword connected with Zabuza’s. The other man laughed darkly, Kakashi jumped to intercept him as he pressed and Tobirama fumbled to find his step. 

Sasuke jumped backwards, Naruto did the same while grabbing Tazuna’s arms to move their client out of the conflict zone. Tobirama landed in front of them, red eyes narrowed as the Kakashi-clone broke down. 

Kakashi goes flying, landing in the lake. 

“Stupid.” Tobirama hisses. 

Sasuke sees why when Zabuza traps their sensei in a bubble, then the man makes a clone and he curses harshly. This is not good. 

“Naruto, Sasuke.” Tobirama warned, grabbing Tazuna and backing up. “Let’s do what we did with the bells!” 

Right, because Naruto and him were offensive. And while Tobirma was quick on his feet, he had no jutsu beyond the basic three. Furthermore, he was the medic of the team, he couldn’t be a front fighter. 

“No!” Kakashi yelled, “You guys need to run. Take the client and leave.” 

Sasuke frowned, that wouldn’t do. 

If they ran, Kakashi would die and then Zabuza would hunt them like dogs. They’re only chance was freeing their sensei. 

Zabuza totally wiped the floor with them, much to Sasuke’s annoyance. But that was alright, they weren’t more than a distraction and as long as Zabuza continued to belittle them, he wouldn’t go full force. No, he wouldn't even try to kill them. 

Because in his eyes, they were nothing but a bunch of kids. 

Well, fuck him.

Naruto’s plan works beautifully; the shuriken pass the clone. Zabuza caughted one, jumps over the hidden clone. It transforms into Naruto and Zabuza is forced to jump out of the way, freeing Kakashi. 

Tobirama is at Sasuke’s side at the next moment, hands glowing green. 

“Is not broken, thank God.” He sighs, after checking the damage. Bruised ribs and fatigue, nothing he cannot heal. 

“Thanks,” Sasuke mumbles distractedly, eyes still fixated on the ongoing battle.

“It seems that my outoto doesn’t need me,” Tobirama wines, once Sasuke was completely healed. 

“That’s not it, nii-san!” Comes the response from behind them, the clone in the water pops just as Kakashi stopped Zabuza’s swing with the shuriken. 

Sasuke snorts. 

“You need to have more repertory.” He tells Tobirama, making the albino sigh. 

“I know, I know.” 

“What’s that?” Naruto asks, seeing as their sensei and Zabuza are now facing each other. 

“Water dragon,” Tobirama says, “We should back up a little.” 

“Hn,” Sasuke goes back to his feet, Tobirama follows and together they return to Naruto’s side, forming a protective formation in front of the client once again. 

The vortex is impressive, that Tobirama can admit. 

Seeing Haku is almost painful, Marco adores the boy but he’s well aware that it will be almost impossible to save his life. Not if he wants to keep the game as it’s going, because Tobirama should not feel affected by an enemy shinobi. 

“What’s an ANBU?” 

“They hunt missing-nin, like Zabuza. To keep the secrets of the village safe.” Tobirama explains. 

“What really?” Naruto says, surprised. “But he can’t be much older than us!” 

“In Konoha is not common but other villages don’t mind having soldier-children. He might be one, to be so strong while being so young.” Tobirama adds sadly, “Is not something you should feel jealousy off. Is highly probable his mind and body are broken beyond repair.” 

Haku flinches, small but noticeable before kneeling and taking Zabuza with him. 

Kakashi is looking at Tobirama with severe eyes but decides to not comment on his words, “Come on, we have to keep going. Our mission is not over yet.” 

“I’m sorry about all this,” Tazuna laughs, “But you can all rest when we arrive at my home.”

“Alright, lets go.”

“Sensei!” Sasuke and Naruto call when he faints. 

Chakra fatigue is not something Tobirama can heal, he sighs mournfully as he goes to check their sensei. This sucks. 


	5. Chapter 5

“Did you know Nidaime's mother was a Hatake?” I said once Kakashi started to wake up, voice soft and kind. 

Our sensei made a noise, having heard the question but too out of it to do anything but be upset about being in pain. Unfortunately, I couldn’t help with that. The chakra net was way out of my limited abilities, it was so fragile that trying to mess with it without being a professional could fuck up the entire thing, cripling the patient. 

Or so the books had said, descriptively. 

Anyway, what I could do was to sedate him. But I would do that after reassuring Kakashi that it was fine and he didn’t have to fight it because _shinobi._ Stubborn as fuck, the lot of them. 

“Yeah,” I continued, bruising his hair of his sticky-with-sweat face. “Of course, he was never allowed to be one. Butsuma already despised him, looking like a pale Uchiha ghost and all that. So his mother always encouraged him to be a Senju. The perfect Senju. And he was, because he loved his dad, his mom, his clan. But first and foremost, he loved his brothers. And for them, he made himself a sword. Unfeeling weapon, lonely wolf. And what a sad thing, isn’t it? An alone Hatake.” 

Kakashi whined, sad and sorrowful. 

I smiled, it seemed like I had hit the jackpot. Good to know that some headcanons weren’t that far from reality. 

“I know.” I said soothingly, “But he made do, created a pack for himself in his brothers. All four of them. Except, he slowly lost them. Ripped from him by the war, all except one. Hashirama.” 

My hand glowed green, pressed against his forehead, when he opened his eyes. Still unfocused, yet sharp with intelligence. Oh, the things this man must be thinking. 

“He loved Hashirama more than anything.” I say with conviction, “More than life itself but that didn’t mean he was any less lonely. So his brother said, think of the village as your pack. We are one big family, one big pack. And it worked, at least for a while. He put the village above himself and died a hero, giving his life to protect his people…”

I gave a bitter laugh, “Or so the history says. But I personally think he gave his life for his students, his kittens. Sons and daughters in everything but blood. Yes, his team was his pack. And sensei? I think yours should be the same. We are yours now and in return you are ours. You’re pack.”

Aw, tears. 

I whipped them off with my best smile, 

“So you need to take better care of yourself, alright? We can’t go without you.” I pressed a pill against his mouth. “Now, you must rest. I can’t do anything but relieve the pain a little but this should knock you out for a day and let you heal faster. Don’t worry thought, I will take care of the other two for you.” 

Kakashi hesitantly opened his mouth and swallowed, I leant to press my lips against his brow once his chakra went back to restful. This close, I was able to feel it buzzling inside my mind. 

Unlike Zabuza, Kakashi’s chakra was neat, sharp and focused. Like a...well, like a lighting. It reflected his nature. Huh, maybe Zabuza’s did too. A river, to represent water. 

Curious. 

Well, not that was done…

I stood up, walking towards the exit of the room Tazuna had lent us. His daughter had been there to welcome him back, she had seemed scared of me. Naruto was grumpy and that left Sasuke being the nice one. 

I needed to get back to them before this went kahoots when Inari opened his mouth, really, he couldn’t have chosen a worse team to let his pessimistic nonsense out. 

“How’s Kakashi?” Sasuke asked, as soon as I came on sight. 

“He’s fine,” I said reassuringly, “Sleeping better now that I gave him the pill but I will return to see him in a few hours. Where’s Naru?”

“Outside.” Sasuke deadpanned, “That dobe has no sense of manners.” 

“Hey,” I scowled. 

“Oh, I don’t blame him.” Sasuke said, standing up. “I’m blaming you.” 

“...fair.” 

Sasuke snorted. “Does that happen often?” he asked as his expression turned more serious, almost concerned. 

“What does?” I had an idea but…

“Civilians calling you devil.” 

“Ah,” I wince, “Sometimes.” Not so much now than as the first days after moving with Naruto, the villagers were definitely not nice but between me and Naruto, making them leave us alone was easy. 

“I don’t mind. I look the way I do and there’s nothing wrong with it.” I shrug, feing tiredness and acceptance before my lips twitch in a sardonic smile, “Also, I’m aware the red eyes are disconcerting.” 

Sasuke scowls, petulantly saying “I think red eyes are pretty.” 

I snort, “You would, Uchiha-san.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“The sharingan is red, isn’t it?” I say amusedly, if a bit distractedly, walking toward the exit in an obvious intention of going outside to look for Naruto. “I remember your clan obsession with reds and fire.”

“You _remember?”_

I outwardly freeze; internally allow myself a victorious smile. Gotcha. I had decided this was a good time to let them in the ‘secret’. And this was a good opening as any. 

“I…” 

“Tobirama.” 

I sighed, “There’s something I need to tell you. Both of you.” 

“Let’s find Naruto.” 

“...alright.”

Sasuke’s eyes were hard as he brushed against me, taking the head as we excited the house. Tazuna and his daughter were absent; not a surprise after what happened. It had taken a while to calm Naruto down enough to allow me check adequately on Kakashi. 

I wasn’t sure if they were avoiding us in shame or in fear, although it may be guilt as well. Or if we are lucky, a mix of the three. 

“Naru!” I called, causing my brother to turn and his expression to change from anger to delight. He ran at me and tackled me in a hug, “Nii-san!” I hugged him back, amused. “How’s Kakashi-sensei?” 

“He will be fine, Naru. Though, he needs to rest. At least a week.” 

“Would that be ok?” 

“Yes, I think we can take care of whatever comes this way from Gato.” I say confidently, “Even if Zabuza isn’t dead.” 

“Zabuza isn’t dead?!” Sasuke glared at me. 

“I don’t think so.” I said, “But first, I have something to confess.” 

“Confess?” Naruto asked innocently. 

“Yeah…” I looked at Sasuke, “Don’t interrupt me.” 

He nodded. 

I gestured for us to sit at the porsche; Naruto glanced at me concernedly as I took a deep breathe and evidently made an effort to calm myself. 

“Before you wanted to know what Sharingan is, right Naru?” 

He nodded, still looking confused. 

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed. 

I opened my mouth and proceeded to explain everything I knew about the doujutsu; Sasuke's eyes grew big as I started listing things he didn’t know off, like the fact the mangekyo could leave him blind and the reason the ultimate form. He glared hatefully as I continued with the explanation of the curse that ran in his blood, Naruto looked between us with growing concern. 

Sasuke’s lips were pressed in a thin line, hands shaking and knuckles turning white around the fabric of his shorts. 

“That—! How do you know that?”

“I studied it for a few years of my life.” I said coldly, staring right into his eyes. “You could even consider it an obsession for I focused on that for decades of my life.” 

“Decades?” Naruto asked, confused. “What do you mean, nii-san?” 

“I meant what I said: I studied the sharingan for nearly three decades. How could I not when they were the reason why my clan was murdered? How could I not when it represented exactly how dangerous the Uchiha were?” 

“Enough.” Sasuke snarled. “You’re taking this too far, Sakura.” 

I glared back, snarling _“I’m not Sakura.”_

Sasuke hesitated, unused to the anger present both in my tone and my expression. I was always calm around him, always gentle and polite. Protective and a little bit silly, never this and the shock threw him off. 

How easy to manipulate a child, even if the said child was meant to be a shinobi. The academy didn’t teach mind-warfare because few shinobi did this kind of thing when they relayed on genjutsu and torture. Simple and pure manipulation wasn’t even in the radar, it was almost laughable. 

“I’m not Sakura.” I repeated; calm, sad. “My name is Tobirama. What you think is an obsession is just me trying to regain a bit of myself…” I let a bitter chuckle, “Is me trying to not get lost in a body that’s wrong. In a body that’s weak. In a village that has long stopped being my home. In a reality where my clan is _gone.”_

My voice cracks; Sasuke flinches violently, eyes going big and complexion turning pale. 

“H-How…?” He asks. 

Naruto is silent, there’s no anger or distrust. Just confusion. And behind that trust and acceptance as he holds my hand, silently confirming that I had nothing to fear on that flank, he would be by my side no matter what. 

“It started with your clan, actually.” I allowed a humorless laugh, “They all arrived to the pure lands together. It created a commotion, me and Kagami… We were to see what it was about, as that kind of thing was just asking for me to be interested. It was a good thing, though. This time, at least. I… Your clan was under the impression I hated them. They refused to talk when I asked what had happened, all except one. Shisui. He was Kagami’s blood so I’m not that surprised.” 

Everytime I say Kagami’s name, I put special attention to keep my tone fond and loving. Kagami was the Ninidaime’s student, it was only suitable that the man had a special spot for him. 

“He...said some things.” I hesitated, “Things that were just _wrong._ I knew I had to do something. I— It started with your clan but it ended with Naruto.” I turned my gaze back to my little brother, “You’re family. Uzumaki’s and Senju’s were tied by blood in anija’s line but beyond that, we were bound by honour.” I greet my teeth, letting my voice take a deeper undertone. Almost like a growl. “Konoha didn’t help Uzushio. The land of your clan is destroyed and the village that should have been your home treats you like a bad omen.” 

I took a deep breath, “I couldn’t stand that.” I looked back at Sasuke, smirking sardonically at him. “So I plotted.” 

He gulped, “...what did you do?” 

His black eyes were full of fear, I wondered what stories the Uchiha had about the Ninidaime and how my act entered into that because I had no doubt, he believed what I was saying was the truth. 

“I had raised the dead once. I was sure that with some time, I could find a way to go back.” Sasuke choked on his spit, Naruto’s eyes grew bigger as he gasped. “Homura, the sage’s brother, didn’t like that. So he made a deal with me after four years of me pestering the afterlife, he would send me back, gift me a body of someone who had recently died so I could interfere with the world of the living.” 

“Nii-san!” Naruto had a big smile on his face, so big that it must hurt. “I knew you were amazing but you’re the best of the best.” 

If his loyalty wasn’t cemented before, now it was. 

I was someone that not only treated him like family, in his mind I had fought the shinigami so I could come and save him. 

I huffed a laugh, “Thank you, otouto.” 

“So Sakura died?” Sasuke looked disturbed. “How can you be so nonchalant about it?” 

“I’m a necromancer, I’m not afraid of corpses.” I say seriously, pretending to miss the point entirely. He flinched at the reminder that I had, apparently, _raised the dead._ It was pretty fun, I loved messing with people like this. “I had an entire plan about what to do if I started discompossing but it proved unnecessary, the body is fine. I even gained some of her memories. Which, let me tell you are awkward as hell because she wanted to kiss you and…” 

“And?” Naruto pushed, a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

I scrunch my nose in distaste, he laughed so hard he fell backwards. 

“Hey!” Sasuke squeaked in offence. 

“It’s not you.” I say with an embarrassed cough, feeling my cheeks grew warm as my face turned red. My complexion didn’t help, when I blushed I looked like a tomato. It wasn’t cute at all. “Uchiha-san is a person I don’t mind being around but...ah, you look too much like Izuna. The idea of kissing you, makes me think of kissing him and I rather kiss my cousin than to do that. So the memories were awful, thank you very much.” 

I ended my rant looking thoroughly disgusted. 

“Who’s Izuna?” Now, that’s morbid curiosity Sasuke. Tsk, Tsk, bad turtleduck. 

“Madara’s little brother.” I said, “You’re almost a carbon copy. Except he didn’t scowl that much.” 

Sasuke scowled, “I don’t scowl that much.” 

“You do, teme!” Naruto said happily. 

“Shut up, dobe!” 

I rolled my eyes fondly, so this was what Madara and Hashirama could have if things had gone better. Ah, such a pity it ended like that. The banter was quite amusing, though. Unlike in cannon, they were both smiling and it was obviously friendly. 

“Ejem.” I said after a few minutes. Both of them blushed, Sasuke looked away and Naruto sent me a sheepish smile “Sorry, nii-san.” 

“I don’t mind.” I said sincerely, “But I think we still have things to discuss. You surely have some questions, don’t you?” 

Sasuke's expression turned grimm, darkness curled inside his black eyes. “If you’re the Nidaime then you must be strong.” 

“No really.” I said, “I have knowledge but my body is weak. It was part of the deal we made, he didn’t like me before. He likes me less now. He doesn’t want me to succeed, I was half waiting to wake up a civilian. I’m glad I’m not, though. This makes things easier but you must understand, your opinion of me before today wasn’t wrong. I am weaker than you two.” 

“You’re not weak, nii-san!” 

I disagreed but decided to not say anything, “I could help you to get stronger, though. That’s what you want, right Uchiha-san?” 

He nodded, “I want to kill the man that destroyed my clan. As a Senju, you must understand why.” 

“Yes,” I said coldly, “I also understand why you think you can do it by yourself. I’m telling you don’t.” Sasuke opened his mouth, I raised my hand to shut him up. “As Head of the Senju, I understand the need to take everything on your shoulders but we are a team now. A pack. I will help you take Itachi down, so will Naruto. I can make us strong enough that hunting him will be easy.” 

“You can’t promise that.” Sasuke hissed. 

“I can, Uchiha-san.” Dead serious, not even a shadow of doubt, “Because I have killed many of your blood, I know how to fight and win against an Uchiha. Let me help you.” 

“Itachi is strong.” Sasuke’s voice is small. 

“Izuna was strong too, he had the mangekyo as well, you know? I still killed him.” I said quietly, “Madara, on the other hand, was strong. So strong only anija could touch him. If Itachi was Madara, I would hesitate in extending my help. But Itachi is not Madara. Your generation is weaker than mine, that is unmistakable. I can help you to get strong enough to kill Itachi.”

“...alright.” He said shakely, “Together.” 

“Together.” Me and Naruto echoed; Naruto had no doubt in his heart. If I wanted this, then he wanted it too. Helping Sasuke was a plus, one he liked, but not the real reason. He and I were well aware of that. 

It was trilling, to have such devotion. 

Konoha was so lucky that I had decided to play the Nidaime or this could have gone so differently. 

“Now, back to Zabuza. The ANBU doesn't take the body with them, they work the body in the place it touched the ground. He is also well trained, no doubt about it. But he’s not ANBU level. Jonnin at most.” I explained, “The way he took Zabuza out, as well.” 

“Senbon.” Sasuke said in realization. 

“Exactly,” I said approvingly, he brightens. Such a cute reaction. “There are muscles on the neck that can put a person in a dead-state. Zabuza’s heart stopped, Kakashi verified so. The recuperation time is close to a week. Same as Kakashi. Our sensei will want to take Zabuza so our job is to take the boy.” 

“How?” 

“You both need to get a better control of your chakra, I will teach you how to mold it better so you can advance quickier.” I said seriously, “It’s something we were taught at five, is walking on water. You put chakra on your feet. You have two days to master it. Alright?” 

“Yes.” They nod seriously. 

“Good.” I smiled, “We start tomorrow. Today, though, I want you to see what kind of edibles are near here. Tazuna shouldn’t have to feed us and this is also an important part of being a shinobi, you should be able to survive alone in enemy territory and that includes feeding yourself.” 

Sasuke has a thoughtful frown, Naruto is nodding and smiling, “We can do that, nii-san.”

“I know you can.” I had pushed him to learn a little about herbology so I was kind of confident he wouldn't eat something poisonous by mistake. “I will stay here and keep an eye on the client and sensei.” 

“Alright,” Sasuke stood, “See you when we have the food.” 

I waved as they entered the forest, smiling to myself, Quite satisfied as how thing were going, _yeah, life is good._


	6. Chapter 6

Kakashi frowned down at his not-so-cute students. He knew that letting them alone for almost a week was going to return to bite him on the ass (no matter how relaxed he had been— if a bit painful, because chakra exhaustion.) 

“...and that’s why I want you to see if there’s something blocking Sasuke’s sharingan.” Tobirama ended his rant, blinking innocently eyes at him. As if he was stupid enough to be fooled by his meek act. 

It also didn’t help that the request made sense. 

He had thought it unusual, that Sasuke didn’t have his sharingan after all he had experimented. That someone had sealed it down and the boy just assumed he didn’t have it, probably was what made it impossible for the doujutsu to appear. 

He thought of Danzo; he hated the twist of anger and fury he experimented just thinking of the name. Nevermind the notion of the man actually putting his hands on his students. That may or may not be pack after all. 

“Why didn’t you do it?” Kakashi asked, two parts resigned and one curious. 

Tobirama twitched, 

“It's because teme has an unfortunate face!” Naruto said cheerly,

_ Unfortunate face? _ Just what they were talking about. 

“I’m not sure I will not deck Sasuke-san, or something worse, if he flashes the sharingan to me.” Tobirama explains shortly, if slightly sheepishly. “That’s why we waited until you were feeling better, sensei.” 

How unusual, Kakashi had seen that reaction to the sharing before, but it was mostly on outsiders. On enemies that knew exactly what awaited them if they saw red with black tomoes. 

“You don’t seem to mind mine.” He pointed helpfully.

“I’m not a coward.” Tobirama huffed petulantly, “I will not flinch if you show me the sharingan, I’ve come to know better. Yet, is the combination of the doujutsu and his face that concerns me.” 

“See? Like I said, an unfortunate face!” 

Sasuke, who had been silent during this exchange, touched his face with a frown. “...is it truly an unfortunate face?” 

Kakashi blinked at the pure innocence of his raven student, gaping under his mask when the poor boy went gloomy when Naruto told him without an ounce of tact that he had always thought Sasuke’s face to be ugly. 

The mischievous laughter in his eyes reminded him so much of Kushina that it hurt; like a tousan kunais piercing his chest. 

He buried the reaction away, deciding to enjoy the sight in front of him. 

“Naru.” Tobirama hissed, flicking his brother in the ears. The blond pouted. Tobirama wasn’t impressed, Naruto smiled at him when he realized his puppy eyes weren’t working. Tobirama muttered something along the lines of “...if anija’s didn’t work, yours won't’ either.” 

“Sasuke-san.” Tobirama turned his attention to Sasuke, it pained him to see the Uchiha like this. It was a sacrilege! Uchihas are blessed by the gods to be unfairly attractive, they should never doubt their good looks! “I do not find your face offensive. If anything, I consider you good looking.” 

“...really?” 

“Yes.” 

“Ok, then.” 

“Nii-san, nooo! Don’t let the teme charm you, he’s rude and stinky! No good looks should make you think he is attractive!” Naruto wailed, eyes crinkling with mirth as he poked at his teammate. 

“Shut up, dobe!” Sasuke scowled, “Tobirama would be lucky if I decided to grace him with my affections.” 

They were bickering like children, Kakashi was impressed and a little horrified. 

Tobirama sighed tiredly, “Both of you, stop it.”

The dynamics had changed, fast and unforgiving. Just what had happened when he was unconscious? They seemed close, Sasuke and Naturo acted like siblings, normal siblings. Tobirama was still polite but much more open with Sasuke and there was respect on the Uchiha’s eyes when he gazed at the albino, respect and gratitude. 

“Alright,” Kakashi raised his hand, “That’s enough. Sasuke comes forward, I will see what I can do.” 

Sasuke obeyed. And yes, there it was. Small and not malicious, the chakra curled behind Sasuke’s eyes. Kakashi picked his student forehead and the chakra traveled to find his fingertips, dissipating in seconds. 

Sasuke’s eyes turned red, a half-mature sharingan in them. 

“Thank you, sensei.” 

“You’re welcome, Sasuke.” 

* * *

Zabuza didn’t understand how they had ended up like this. 

One moment he and Kakashi were fighting, crossing attacks and trying to kill each other. The kids fighting inside of Haku’s house of mirrors, the Uchiha brat and the albino one being better than he had expected. 

Then the blond maintenance arrived. 

Everything after that, was a blur. 

A powerful and evil chakra had erupted, destroying Haku’s jutsu as a water dragon slammed against Zabuza, who sputtered and found himself at the mercy of the Copy-nin. Who, unlike what Zabuza expected, just knocked him out. 

When he awoke (feeling his limbs numb and unwilling to cooperate), Kakashi merrily informed that Gato was dead and his contract thus turned invalid. The Uchiha at his right had coldly informed him that he should be thankful that Tobirama had decided to spare their lives for Haku’s sake. 

The one called Naruto had smiled at him, all teeth and malice. “You better take off soon. Nii-san is merciful but I wouldn’t taste my luck if I were you, Demon of the Bloody Mist. You’re outnumbered and at disadvantage.” 

“...where’s Haku?” He asked with a pang of concern for his partner. 

“He may not be a medic-nin but he knows enough to help Tobirama.” The Uchiha said, sharingan spinning lazily as he stared Zabuza down. “He is also not that bad, Naruto and Tobirama like him. And so, he’s taking care of our teammate in the other room.” 

Zabuza was not feeling threatened by a bunch of gennins, he was not. 

Yet, the moment Haku returned to his side he left a relieved sigh. Haku seemed a little tired but otherwise uninjured, he also seemed to be liked by the other brats, who trapped him in an amicable chat about the albino’s condition. 

Chakra exhaustion, Haku said. 

Zabuza was going to ignore how that seemed to point towards the scrawny albino being the one that hit him with a water-dragon because his ego couldn’t afford something like that. He was one of the seven spadachins of the mist, dammit! 

Kakashi seemed to find this amusing, the sadistic bastard. 

Zabuza glared at him, wishing he dropped dead. 

Kakashi’s eye formed a crescent moon, obviously laughing at his misfortune. 

The gennin glared at him, the blond one even growling a little, while pressing themselves a little bit more into the sides of their silver-haired sensei. 

* * *

Marco woke up to the worst headache of his life, including that one time when he drank himself silly after John killed his abusive fiance. Everything hurt. And not in a kind of muscular way that can be relieved with heat and herbs, no, it felt like his body was on fire. 

_ Eaten by fire-ants, that’s a horrible way to go…  _

If this was what Chakra exhaustion felt like, he was going to put a shrine with his sensei face on it. The man was a saint, going through this many times during the events in cannon. And, maybe— No, he was absolutely going to find a way to help. Kakashi didn’t deserve this bullshit after the fate the gods had trapped him with. 

“Ah, you’re awake.” Haku says, entering the room. “How are you feeling?” 

_ He looks like an angel,  _ Tobirama thought dreamly,  _ I’m so happy my plan worked.  _

“...like I’m dying.” His mouth decided to be uncooperative and blurt the truth in a display of rare sincerity. “You’re pretty without the mask. Did Naru hurt you? Are you ok?” 

Haku blinked down at the still-out-of-it albino, snuffling a surprised snort. After all that had happened, the boy was worried about him. It was shockingly gentle of the one who had used him to test the Uchiha abilities. 

And then hurt himself to make Naruto’s rage mess with the seal, using the opportunity to beat the shit out of Haku and his master. 

“I’m fine,” Haku said truthfully, the Uchiha had calmed down the wrathful blond. “You, on the other hand, are very hurt. You shouldn’t have done that.” 

“I know.” Tobirama slurred, “But otherwise you two would be dead.” 

Haku had known that Tobirama wished for them to survive this, Naruto and Sasuke had explained that much with his actions; Naruto defeating Gato’s army and Sasuke protecting Zabuza-sama until Kakashi finished Gato and thus, ended the mission for both of their teams. 

“Thank you, Tobirama-san.” Haku kneeled, “For saving us.”

Tobirama closed his eyes, a little smile gracing his lips. “...there’s no need for thanks, I did it because I wanted to.” 

Haku smiled, putting a wet cloth over the asleep boy’s forehead. Because he wanted to, huh? Such an interesting person...

Well, he wasn’t one to refuse the gifs of the gods. 

“If you were to need me, I will do my best to serve.” Haku promised; Zabuza-sama was everything for Haku. And this time, it had been too close to lose him. Only being saved by the benevolence of this person. 


End file.
